nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Brock
| elitefour = | specialist = Rock-type Pokémon | creator = | artist = | voiceactor = Eric Stuart (1998-2006) Bill Rogers (2006-present) Johnny Yong Bosch (Pokémon Origins) | japanactor = Yūji Ueda Tomokazu Sugita (Pocket Monsters: The Origins) }} Brock (タケシ, Takeshi) is the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym, known officially as the Pewter Gym. He specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. He gives the Boulder Badge to Trainers who defeat him. ''Pokémon'' ''Pokémon Red and Blue'' and Red and Green ''Pokémon Yellow Pokémon Gold, Silver, and ''Crystal ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver First battle Second battle Pokémon Stadium Round 1 Round 2 Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 Round 2 In other media The anime In the [[Pokémon (anime)|''Pokémon anime]], Brock is the oldest of ten siblings. When he first appears in the series, Brock, in addition to running the Pewter City Gym, has to take care of his younger brothers and sisters, due to the disappearance of his parents. However, his father, Flint, returns to Pewter City and begins looking after Brock's siblings. Brock, hoping to fulfill his own dreams of becoming the world's best Pokémon breeder, joins Ash Ketchum on his journey. Out of all of Ash's traveling companions, Brock has accompanied Ash the most, having traveled alongside him in his journeys through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Brock is considered the most mature, wise, and level-headed of the main characters. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters (and to the viewer), probably because he was once a Gym Leader. Brock always carries books and maps with him, and thus is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there, though in Advanced Generation, this role was mostly taken over by the Pokénav. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as potions and cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife. He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. Brock's biggest weakness is that he loses his composure in the presence of a beautiful woman, especially Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, whom he considers to be "Two Perfect Girls". His attempts to flirt with these women more often than not end badly for him, and often result in either Misty or Max dragging him away by his ear. Trivia *In the July 2006 issue of K-Zone magazine, Eric Stuart (Brock's original voice actor) stated that Brock's last name is Harrison. Category:Pokémon characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Pokémon gym leaders Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Males Category:Playable characters in Pokémon Masters